Alexis in Wonderland
by mallylunacy
Summary: What happens if you landed in a place where reality is Insanity? Plz Read & Review thanks! Not a Mary Sue
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carroll's is mine! He's too much of a brilliant writer to steal from! lol :)

Authors Note: This is my second fanfic so please go easy on me! I'm not that good a writer so please don't hunt me down and gut me like a fish if I stink or anything! Thank you :)

Chapter One: The Beginning

Alexis was at her deskwriting an essay. For some reason Mrs. Kimbel was obsessed withgiving innocent children essays to write this midterm. Alexis sighed as she wrote her second paragraph. "_Come on hand don't cramp on me now!" _

"Alright students put your pencils down," Said Mrs. Kimbel while she started collecting other students papers. Alexis started to panic. "_What do you mean by put your pencils down! I'm not even finished yet!" _ Before Alexis knew it Mrs. Kimbel was at her desk.

"Alright Alexis, time to put your pencil down and hand in your paper,"

"No, it-it's not finished yet!" Alexis said in a panicky voice as she tried to finish her paper in a frenzy.

"Alexis put your pencil down," Said the teacher warningly. She kept on writing. "Alexis!"

Alexis jumped and the teacher quickly grabbed her paper.

"No, it's not finished yet! Just-just let me finish that one sentence-"

"No Alexis. I gave you thirty minutes to write, you just have to deal with it like the other students," Some of the students snickered at Mrs. Kimbel's comment knowing about her obsession to write. Alexis shrunk in her seat feeling her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

Mrs. Kimbel sighed, "Alright students now that that's over with," She said eyeing Alexis. Alexis heard the Girly girl group giggling at her and immediately she felt ashamed and angry at the same time. Why did she have to like writing so much, and what was wrong with writing any way?

"Now," continued the teacher, "I know that we have been working on writing and I know how much you hate it so I decided to jazz it up for you," Instantly the class groaned and started complaining.

"Now, now! I know that your going to think that this project is going to be boring and all but I promise you you'll thank me later,"

"Ah Mrs. Kimbel!" Groaned one of the guys "This is so idiotic!" Mrs. Kimbel raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" She said

"Yeah," chirped one of the girly girls, "how is this going to help us in our future any way?"

"You'll be surprised," She said. "Alright now I'm going to hand out to each of you a book of my choosing and your going to write me an essay about the book and what your thoughts are about it,"

"What!" Squeaked one of the girly girls "You can't make us read a book, I mean books are for nerds!" The teacher frowned

"Oh really? So you assume that anyone who reads is considered a nerd?"

"Well yeah,"

Mrs. Kimbel scoffed "Maddy just cause people read doesn't make them a nerd. Look at Alexis she likes to read, does that make her a nerd?" The class smirked trying not to laugh or giggle.

Alexis sank even further into her seat. "_God please kill me!"_

"I see then," Said the teacher now noticing the classes smirks and giggles. "Well your going to write whether you like it or not-"

"Why?" interrupted a boy from the back of the room(which was the class clown by the way)

The teacher sighed now getting annoyed with the whole interrupting thing.

"Because this counts for a grade, and if you don't do the project you fail," She said lamely.

"Now I'm going to hand out your books and don't come complaining to me that you hate the book I already had enough of that from this class," The teacher then walked around peoples desks and started handing out books.

"I got 'The Notebook'!" Cried Maddy joyfully as if she one an academy award.

Soon Mrs. Kimbel got to Alexis's desk and put the book on her desk. "_Alice in wonderland?"_

Suddenly the bell rang and kids streamed out of the room like rushing water while Mrs. Kimbel shouted to them when the project was due. Alexis just stared at the book in disbelief. "_Of all the books in the world she had to pick this one," _

"You got 'Alice in wonderland'?" Alexis jumped and saw a boy standing by her desk. He had bleached like hair that almost looked white and bluish greenish eyes that reminded her of the sea. It was very strange cause she hadn't seen this boy in her class before. Was he knew or something? She shrugged it off.

"Yeah," She sighed "I was kind of hoping for a better book but I guess It'll do,"

The boy smiled "Well you never know a good book until you try it,"

"I guess," She said. "_Who the heck is this kid, and why is he talking to me?"_

"So…" she said now starting to feel a bit uncomfortable "What book did you get?" The boy suddenly looked down at the floor looking a bit uncomfortable.

" Oh, I-I don't really remember what it's called," He said

"Oh, ok," She said "well… I gotta go, see you!" She said quickly, walking towards the front door of the class room and out to the hallway. As she quickly walked down the hallway towards her locker she heard a someone call out her name.

"Alexis! Alexis wait!" She turned around and saw the same boy in her classroom running down the hallway after her. "_Oh great, what does he want now!" _She stopped and waited for him.

"Alexis hi, sorry to bother you and everything, but I was wondering if you wanted to work on our project together after school?" Alexis blinked not believing what he just asked her. "_Why does he want to hang out with me! I don't even know him!" _

"I'm not sure I-"

"Please?" Begged the boy "We can meet at the park plus it's such a nice day outside,"

"I don't know," Alexis said not sure if this whole 'let's be project buddies' was such a good idea.

"Please?" He begged again

"I don't think thi-"

"Alright meet me at six and will work on our projects. See you there!" And just like that he was down the hallway running. Alexis was speechless. _"Who was that crazy dude?" _ she thought. She didn't even know him and yet he wanted to hang out with her? He must have been on crack or something. Alexis shook her head.

"Well," She sighed "I guess I'm meeting him at the park. I mean the world won't turn up side down if I hang out with him or anything. Besides it's just a stupid project,"

Authors Note: Alright, _so_ did you like my first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! P.S. Please review:)

Quote of the moment: "Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible, but that is called cannibalism, dear children, and is frowned upon in most societies." (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carroll's belongs to me, just him and only him:)

**Chocolate-Pringles:**Thank you so much for reviewing my story I'm glad you like it:) Just for that I will give you a smore :)

**Lins.2202:**How dare you send me a nasty letter! Just for that you have to do that egore impression that I like so much and do it in front of Sarah! Lol thanks for reviewing lins. :)

**water cooler romance: **Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it :)

Authors Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing my story I really appreciate it! Oh yeah, if you have any quotes tell me and I'll put them on my quote of the moment :)

Have a happy Halloween:D

Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole

Alexis was at her locker and it was jammed…_again_. She sighed angrily and tried tugging on it for the fourteenth time, while a kid (who was by her locker) watched her tug and pull on her locker unsuccessfully. She knew he was watching her since the first time she tried opening her locker and she now was agitated.

"What? You think you can do bet-" and before she could finish her sentence he walked over to her locker and kicked it hard and the door swung open. Alexis was stunned feeling embarrassed and stupid. The boy walked away and grumbled under his breath saying 'loser!' Alexis looked at her locker and shook her head now feeling like an idiot "_And you didn't think of kicking your locker, cause...why?"_ She quickly gathered her stuff happy that it was a Friday and walked out of her school. Just when she stepped out of the school doors, her little happy bubble mood popped as she remembered that she had to meet that strange boy at the park at six. She sighed.

"_Wonderful, just when I was about to relax and hang out at my house, he just had to ask me to meet him at the park and do homework together. What fun!" _gloomily she started walking to her house thinking to herself what would happen or how would it go if she met him in the park. Would it be like the time where she was invited to the fake 'readers club'? She remembered it like it happened yesterday. When she was in sixth grade she was invited to this fake club by some girls that thought they were all cool and such. Alexis being gullible as she was went after school to their library. Just when she opened the library door a bucket of blue paint came pouring down her making her drenched from head to foot in blue paint. She couldn't get the paint out of her hair for about a week! That was probably the most humiliating thing in her life! But as the years went by she soon began to get over it like most people who had crappy lives. Would the same thing happen again? Would he and his friends play some nasty trick on her at the park if she met him there? Life is so complicating at times.

Alexis ran up the old wooden steps that led to her house and quickly ran inside.

"Dad I'm home!" She called . Silence. Alexis took off her shoes and set them by the door

"Dad?" Suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen that sounded like pots and pans clattering on to the floor. Quickly Alexis ran to the kitchen and saw her dad scrambling on the floor, picking up the pots and pans.

"Um…hi dad," She said meekly. Her dad looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, hi Lexy, how was your day?"

"Ok I guess," She said lamely. Her dad frowned with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"You guess?" Alexis smiled knowing that her dad was nosy at times when he wanted to be.

"Alright, it was ok," Her dad smiled.

"Now that's being specific!" Her dad was one of those people that were, well…logical.

"Now," He sighed while smiling "How about you help me clean up this mess while you tell me your day," Alexis nodded, smiling, and began to help her dad clean up the mess. Alexis loved her dad, cause he always listened to her no matter what the subject and he treated her as if she was a living, breathing human bean. Not like the kids or teachers at her school that treated her like she was a shadow on the wall. Alexis helped her dad with the pots and pans, giving him all the details about her day. When she told him about the boy who asked her to meet her at the park, her dad immediately switched to father mode asking her questions.

"Do you know his name?"

"Well n-"

"Is he nice?"

"I guess -"

"Does he smoke?"

"I don-"

"Does he suck up to you?" Alexis had it. No more of this 'interrogation'!

"No he doesn't suck up to me! And no I don't know his name! And yes he's an ok guy, anymore questions that you would like to interrogate me with!" Her father gave her a mischievous smile.

"Actually yes," Alexis gave him a glare "But just one," he explained simply.

"Alright what is your question?" She sighed

"Are you going to meet him at the park?" Alexis knew he was going to ask her that. Even when that boy asked her to meet him there, that question popped up in her mind as well. Alexis sighed, she knew her father wasn't going to like her answer (even _she _didn't like her answer!).

"Yeah, I guess so," Her fathers face was now subtle and strict. He was thinking about it. He then gave a heavy sigh.

"Alright I'll allow you to go," Alexis felt relieved that her father wasn't going to start arguing. "But," he said, his voice firm "I want you home by eight, understood?" Alexis nodded. "Good, now get out of here and let me call the pizza hut. This cooking stuff I can't get worth crap!" He said smiling. Alexis smiled and ran up to her room and waited till the pizza man arrived.

Alexis looked a her alarm clock , it said –

"6:55 !" She squeaked. "_Crap!" _Quickly she grabbed her book and her journal and put them in her back pack. God she was so late! Where had the time gone! Alexis grabbed her paper plate that once had pizza on it and threw it in the trash Ben by her door and ran down stairs and out the front door.

Alexis ran to the park her lungs stinging . Alexis slowed down once she got to the park and looked around to see if the boy was waiting for her. He wasn't there. Alexis's heart burned with anger. "_That...that jerk!" _ She sighed and angrily sitting down on a bench that was by her and rested her head in her hands. God she was a total idiot! How could she have been so gullible? She knew that something like this was going to happen, but did she listen to her instincts _no, _She just had to come to the park and meet a stupid boy (that she didn't even know!) like the little bookworm sap she was. Alexis felt her eyes start to sting with tears but she never let one tear flow down her cheek. What was the point of crying anyhow? It didn't do anything but make your eyes feel damp afterwards. But still, it didn't do anything, so what was the point!

"Alexis are you alright?" Alexis quickly looked up and saw the boy standing by her. His eyes filled with worry and (if Alexis was correct ) guilt. Why the boy had sadness and guilt in his eyes she had no clue! Quickly she blinked her tears away that pricked the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm ok," The boy looked at her, worry and guilt seemed to grow in his eyes every second.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She said trying to make her voice sound cheerful. "I was just waiting,"

"Oh about that…sorry if I was late, I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Waiting? Wasn't she the one who was late?

"Oh no, it's ok you weren't late. It's just I thought _I _was late. You know, arriving at 6:55…"

He nodded his head quickly understanding.

"So…" He said smiling, "I guess we were both late," Alexis nodded,

"I guess we were," Alexis looked at the empty space beside her. "Um…do you want start are project? Or…"

"Alright, but…um, do you want to work over there?" He pointed to a large oak tree in the park and Alexis nodded.

"Sure," Alexis gathered her stuff and they both walked over to the oak tree and sat down. It was really strange how they worked together and it made Alexis uncomfortable. When they sat down the boy wanted her and him to sit on either sides of the tree. Their backs facing each other. Alexis didn't understand why he wanted to work like that but she just shrugged her shoulders thinking "_Whatever floats your ice cream float,"_ and sat on the ground leaning against the tree.

It was quiet while they worked on their projects and Alexis was reading sections of 'Alice in Wonderland' and writing notes about what she felt about it. While she was writing down some her notes the boy asked her something.

"Um…Alexis?"

Yeah?" She asked, her voice sounding like she was really busy as she wrote in her journal.

"Uh…do you like roses?" Roses? What kind of question was that? Was he trying to start up a conversation?

"Well I guess I do, why?"

"Well…here!" Alexis looked up and a rose landed on her journal where she was writing. Alexis looked at the rose as if she'd just been slapped. Was this some sort of trick? Alexis wanted to say thank you or at least ask him why he gave it to her but nothing came out! Alexis looked at the rose and she picked it up admiring the rose. Knowing that what she was about to do was really girlie, she sniffed the rose. She didn't know why she did it but for some reason she felt really curious about what the rose smelled like. As she smelled it, immediately a sweet yet calming smell met her and her body went completely relaxed. Her eyes began to feel heavy and her body felt so tired as if she just ran three miles! What was going on? She rubbed her eyes trying to perk herself up but it didn't work. Just when she was about to give in and close her eyes she felt someone grab her book that was laying beside her! She shook her head making herself wake up. As her eyes opened she saw the boy running away into the park with her book! Quickly she got up anger feeling up in her. "_I knew it! I just knew that something crappy was going to happen!" _She threw the rose down hard as she ran after him.

"Give back my book now!" she kept on running not looking back but only focusing on the boy.

"Stop!" She kept on running after him but he was to fast. Alexis made her legs go faster. Anger and humiliation filling up inside of her as she ran. The boy ran toward a tree that had some sort of large rabbit hole that could probably fit a person her size and he quickly crawled inside.

Alexis ran after him and just in the nick of time grabbed his ankle and tried dragging him out .

"Give me my book now, You stupid wallaby!" As hard as she tried holding on to his ankle he jerked his foot really hard making Alexis's fingers let go. The boy crawled all the way in the large rabbit hole and quickly Alexis followed him. And before she knew it she was falling! Falling into the blackness!

Authors Note: Alright readers, that was chp 2! Hope you like :) Oh yeah, please review!

P.S. this is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Lol :D

Quote of The Moment: "Run to her you idiot!" (Bewitched)


	3. The Door

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carroll's characters belongs to me. I only own Alexis and that's about it!lol :)

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry if it took me a while to update I was busy with Halloween and school work. Man, I hate homework! Well here's chapter 3 hope you like :)

P.S.**_Plz Review!_**

Chapter Three: The Door

Alexis slowly opened her eyes squinting as sunlight hit her eyes. "_Where am I?" _Slowly she sat up, her head throbbing continuously. "_What happened?" _Alexis rubbed her aching head. It felt like somebody came up to her and bashed her head with a baseball bat! And why did she feel sore and stiff? Alexis looked around and saw that she was on a white marble floor that was cracked and had weeds growing out of them. Leaves and twigs lay surrounded where she sat. Where was she! For some strange reason she had no idea where she was or how she got here! Alexis looked up and saw a huge hole above her, where the sunlight shined down upon her. "_So that's how I got here… I must of fell and ended up here!" _But that didn't make any sense. When do you ever here about people falling through giant rabbit holes! "_Rabbit holes!" _Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. The boy. The rose. Her book report- "_My book report! That little punk stole my book!" _Anger boiled up in her as she remembered him tricking her, as if he wanted to be her friend! How could she be so stupid? She knew something like this would happen, but did she listen? No, she just had to believe that maybe there was at least one decent person in the world that could probably turn out to be friend. Why did she have to be so gullible? "_Well you certainly showed how smart you are,"_ Alexis stood up and looked around. Everything seemed to be shrouded in darkness except for the spot where she was standing. "_Wonderful Alexis, out of all the places you had to end up here!" _Alexis looked around and sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this mess. Blue paint staining her hair she could deal with, but falling through a giant rabbit hole…no.

How was she going to get out of here anyway? "_It's all that stupid boys fault! Why did he have to crawl into this stupid rabbit hole! Couldn't he just climb the tree?" _Suddenly a thought popped in her head. If he crawled through the rabbit hole and she fell and landed herself here, wouldn't he be here too? She looked around her surroundings as if to expect him to jump out of the darkness and scare the crap out of her at that one second. Thankfully he didn't. "_Well if he did end up here that means I can still get my book back, and as for him…It doesn't matter! I'm going to get my book back and go home as if this never happened, " _ Alexis took in a deep breath and walked into the darkness.

Alexis walked around the darkness for a while when suddenly she noticed that it was getting brighter! Quickly she looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a hallway and that along the walls each on opposite sides of her were torches slowly beginning to light up by themselves. "_What the heck?" _ She looked around she saw that on the walls were roots growing and clinging to the walls. The roots were so long, that they reached the floor. Clinging to the cracked marble floor. The torches were slightly dimmed and gave and eerie feeling as it made shadows along the walls. Alexis hesitantly looked over her shoulder. Was something following her? She just shrugged and kept on walking. As she walked she down the long narrow hallway, she swore to herself that she heard a soft sound on the marble floor as if something was slithering behind her feet. She suddenly froze. Did she just feel something touch her ankle…Quickly she spun around and looked down at her ankle. Nothing. Alexis bit her lip. "_Ok Alexis, stop trying to freak yourself out. There was nothing there so just calm down," _She sighed and started to walk down the hallway, only this time she walked faster then before. As she walked she kept her eyes on her feet, not even taking a glance a head of her. If that thing that touched her ankle came back again she'd know when it was coming and be ready for it! There was know way she was going down without a fight. As she watched her feet move in a rhythmic beat she noticed that the hallway ended. For a second she thought that maybe it was the lighting that tricked her eyes but…Alexis looked up and saw that there was a marble wall in front of her. "_But-but that doesn't make any sense!" _Alexis stretched out her hand feeling the coolness of the wall on her hand. "_Maybe there was more then one hallway and you missed it somehow,"_ Alexis frowned, her hand still on the wall. "_Oh well, I'll just retrace my steps and maybe I'll find another hallway," _She slowly turned around, letting her hand reluctantly slide away from the wall. Just when she took at least three steps, she heard a slow creak from behind her. Alexis froze. Slowly she looked over her shoulder and saw a beautiful carved door that stood wide open in the middle of the marble wall. "_I think I just went insane!" _ Cautiously she turned around and started to walk toward the door. The door seemed to stay wide open as if welcoming her in. Could this be the way out? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that jerk had her book and she wanted it back! She sighed and walked through the door. If it wasn't the way out, at least it lead somewhere. That was an encouraging thought…right? Blackness seemed to envelope her as she walked through the door. "_Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"_

Alexis walked a couple of steps through the door, her heart beating nervously. It was pitch black. Just when she was about to turn around the door suddenly slammed shut. Blindingly she ran toward the door. But the door just seemed to vanish as if it wasn't there. "_Ok don't panic," _With her hands out stretched in the darkness she tried to walk blackness hoping she wouldn't run into a wall. Before she knew it the blackness melted away as light grew through out the hallway. Her eyes soon adjusted to the lighting and she looked around to see where the light was coming from. Alexis looked up and saw beautiful chandeliers with cobwebs on them while they hung on the ceiling. Alexis started walking down the long hallway when she suddenly saw something at the of the hallway. It was another door . The door was huge and lavishly beautiful and it was wide open. As she started to walk closer to the door she saw noticed that inside the door was a wooden ladder that leaned against the wall and seemed to lead… "_Outside!" _

Quickly she ran to toward the door. Her heart beating excitedly. She was going home! As she was running she felt the marble floor collapse suddenly from beneath her feet and once again she found herself falling into complete darkness.

Authors Note: Alright guys that was chapter three, hope you liked it :)

Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. Anywho, I hoped you liked it,

_**Plz, Plz Review:)**_

Quote of the Moment: "The fat one wants it!" (LOTR)


	4. My Lucky Day

Disclaimer: All of Lewis Carroll's characters belong to him not me. Just Alexis and

Any other new characters that you haven't heard of:)

Authors Notes: Sorry if it took me a long time to finish this new chapter, school got in the way. (Curse you teachers and your flying machines!) Plus I was sick with what I think was the stomach flew :(

P.S. Plz Review! Plz… :)

Chapter Four: My Luck Day

Alexis fell down through the darkness. Torches shaped as hearts wish a crown on top of it, passed her by in a blur as she fell face downwards. Alexis didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. All she cared about was how she was going to land. Hopefully there wouldn't be wooden pikes at the bottom. But when your falling who knows how many feet it doesn't really matter how you die does it? Alexis shut her eyes feeling her stomach churn through out the fall, wind rushing through her hair causing her dark brown hair to tangle up in knots. Alexis peeked open her eyes and saw what looked like to be the end of the never ending fall. A white marble floor lay below her greeting her to her death. Quickly she shut her eyes waiting for the bone-crushing blow to come. _"Please let there be books in heaven!" _ Alexis suddenly felt a jolt as if she was tied to one of those bungee jump wires. The wind that rushed through her hair unexpectedly stopped. Everything was silent and cautiously she opened her eyes and saw that she was floating just an inch above the cold white marble floor. _"What the?" _Alexis looked around and saw that she was in a circular room with doors along the walls. She smiled. "_Wow, talk about good karma!" _As if speaking to soon gravity took hold of her so called good karma and landed her flat on her face.

"Ow…" Alexis moaned as she sat up rubbing her soon to be bruised head.

"Of all the people it had to be me," she said angrily standing up. Alexis brushed away the dirt and dust from her jeans as she looked around at the doors in the circular room.

"Now what I gotten myself into?" she huffed. As Alexis looked at the doors she noticed that they each had some sort of symbol decorated neatly on the front. She frowned, curiosity building up in her every second. There were each six symbols. A Griffon, a huge hat with a card stuck out of the corner of it, a tree with a door in middle of its trunk, a rose, a open book and a heart with a crown on top of it. Wasn't that heart symbol exactly like the torches when she was falling?

Alexis walked slowly toward the door with the heart symbol. For some reason the door drew her in, as if it had an invisible lasso that slowly pulled her towards it. Just when she touched the doorknob, something caught her eye. Alexis turned around and saw that in the middle of the room was a glass table and in the middle of the table appeared a bottle with some kind of red liquid inside it. Along the neck of bottle with a piece of string was a small white tag. With curiosity bubbling up inside her, she picked up the bottle looking at the tag. Alexis suddenly frowned. It was blank! "_Well that was a rip," _she thought. Just when she was about to set the bottle down suddenly on the white tag, black ink bled through the paper forming out words.

DRINK ME. She frowned as she read this. Was this some kind of a joke? I mean, who would be stupid enough to drink something that said 'drink me'? Without any reluctance she set down the bottle shaking her head lightly as she laughed to herself.

"Sorry, but I don't accept and beverages that just appear out of nowhere," she said in a skeptical manner. Suddenly the words on the tag scrambled themselves around forming more words.

WHAT ABOUT FOOD? Alexis's heart stopped as a small glass box appeared on the table. "_What the?" _Alexis picked up the small box and saw small cookies with chocolate chips spelling out the words EAT ME.

She shook her head smiling as she set down the glass box.

" Do you really think I'm that stupid?" The words on the tag rearranged themselves again, now saying,

NO. BUT I THINK YOU'RE CURIOUS. Alexis glared at the tag.

"No I'm _not_,"

EVERYONES CURIOUS. She clutched the bottle angrily.

"Not me," She said.

YOU'RE CURIOUS. Alexis narrowed her eyes at the tag. What did it know anyways? It didn't know her. And who said she was curious? She wasn't curious…was she?

YOU KNOW YOU ARE…ALEXIS Right when she read that her heart stopped. How did it know her name?

I KNOW MANY THINGS. AND I KNOW YOUR CURIUOS…

At that exact moment her kind, little, patient bubble popped.

"Well guess what," she said glaring at the tag. "Curiosity killed the cat!" And with one swift movement she chucked the glass bottle hard on the floor. _Smash!_ Glass shattered everywhere as it hit the floor. The red liquid amongst the glass spread slowly out across the marble floor like blood. She smiled satisfied.

As if the bottle saw her evil satisfied smile, the glass slowly melted away like water. As the clear liquid touched the white tag, it sizzled as if being eaten by acid and burst in flame. Alexis turned around and saw that the glass box with the cookies also melted away just like bottle. Only the cookies inside the box crumbled away quickly into black ash. Before she knew it a pile of clear liquid and ash lay in the middle of the table.

"_Well that's something you don't see everyday," _Alexis thought lamely. Alexis sighed as she turned to the heart symbol door. Alexis bit her lip as she felt the urge to grab the silver doorknob and run inside. She stood there staring at the door as the urge became stronger. Pushing her, pulling her to go towards the door. Slowly she started to walk towards the door her taking control of her. Everything seemed to go dead silent as she walked towards the door. Even her footsteps were inaudible. With nervous hands she touched the cold silver of the doorknob. Sending shivers through out her hand. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she heard a slow but loud creak of a door quickly open and slam shut behind her. As if a wake up call she spun around, totally forgetting the door in front of her. There leaning on the door with the open book symbol was the boy clutching Alexis's book to his chest. Alexis's eyes went wide as she saw the book in his hands.

"You!" she cried angrily. The boy's eyes went wide with shock and fear. And as if on cue he grabbed the doorknob behind him and quickly ran back inside. Quickly she ran after him grabbing the door knob and running inside after him..

As she ran after him she noticed that she was in a dark corridor with very dim torches that hung along the marble walls. Her dark brown hair blew pass her as she ran. Alexis quickly ran as fast as she could try to catch up with him.

"Hey! Get back here!" She cried angrily. The boy looked behind his shoulder and his greenish blue eyes grew wide as if to say 'Holy crap! All this over some stupid book? What is wrong with this girl?'

"Will you just stop!" she said angrily but unfortunately he didn't seem to be listening. The boy soon turned left at a corner disappearing from her sight. Picking up speed she turned at the corner to find him gone except for a large wooden door in front of her. Panting she ran up to the door and pulled the handle going inside. Once Alexis stepped inside her mouth dropped. She was in a huge room to what looked like a library. It wasn't the library that made her mouth drop…it was the rows and rows of huge bookshelves that went into different directions like a maze. How was she going to find him this crazy labyrinth? This was definitely not her lucky day.

Authors Note: All right that was chapter four! Hope that was long enough for you guys :) Anywho, please review! It would mean so much to me :)

Quote of the Moment: "That's all there is…there isn't anymore!" (King Kong)


	5. Through the labyrinth

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carol's works to belong to me :)

Authors Note: Hello readers sorry if it took me a while-ok it took a century to write this chapter lol :) Anywho I'm really sorry you had to wait on me. You probably hate my guts now! Lol :) Well, here's the chapter you have been patiently waiting for! Hope you like ;)

P.S.**_ Please, Please review!_**

Chapter Five: Through the labyrinth

Alexis looked at the amazing labyrinth around her and she held her breath as she started to run in the direction she thought the boy ran through.

She ran and ran, turned through every corner and yet the boy was nowhere in sight! Alexis abruptly stopped. This situation was getting her nowhere and she it. '_Ok Alexis just calm down. All you have to do is think of a plan,'_ Alexis looked around the huge bookshelves that toward over her and with curiosity bubbling up inside her she walked over to the shelves and picked out a random book. The book was green and on the cover was neatly covered silver letters spelling out ' Fredrick Rabbit's House'. Alexis ran her hand over the silver letters and smiled. She hadn't had read this book since she was six. Just when she was about to open the book she suddenly heard a loud echoing thud up ahead of her aisle. Quickly dropping the book on the tiled floor she ran toward the book quickly picking it up. The book was black and looked really old and was hand sized. On the cover was written in violet letters was, 'The Smartest Book in the World,' Alexis frowned at it, as she read the title. '_That's something you don't see every day,' _ Carefully Alexis opened the book and quickly skimmed through pages. She frowned as she skimmed through the pages. They were all blank.

"Smartest book in world, yeah right! More like the stupidest book in world," She grumbled. Just when she said that a black stain suddenly formed in the middle of the page. Slowly it spread across the page like web and began to form words.

OH I'M THE STUPIDEST BOOK IN THE WORLD? WELL WHY DON'T YOU LOOK BEHIND YOU AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S STUPID,

Alexis frowned at the words now starting to get angry. '_Well that was rude,' _she thought. Just like it did before the words spread out on the page and formed more words.

YES,YES, I'M VERY RUDE. NOW WOULD YOU JUST LOOK BEHIND YOU!

"Behind me? What the heck?" Slowly she turned around and saw the boy looking at her through a half empty book shelf.

"You!" She cried angrily. As fast as a jack rabbit she saw the boy run down the aisle behind her. Thankfully Alexis wasn't a 'blond' like the girls at her school and bent down on her hands and knees where the lower part of the shelf was and cleared away all the books. Quickly she put the black book in her hoodie pocket and squeezed through the lower part of the shelf. Soon she was on the same aisle as the boy and took off after him. As she ran after him she had to admit but the boy wasn't as fast as she thought he was. With full speed she made her feet go as fast as they could go and before she knew it she was just two inches away from him. Alexis stretched her hand out to grab the book that he had in his hands.

"Will you just give it to m-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt the marble floor beneath her collapse and she felt herself falling. Quickly Alexis grabbed one of the sides of the hard slippery rock wall and felt her feet dangle as she hung by her hand. Alexis looked down and her heart hit rock bottom. There at the bottom of the pit was large shiny meta pikes! '_Oh cheese!' _ Alexis suddenly felt her fingers slip and called out to somebody, anybody.

"Hey! _Hey!_ Oh cheese…" Alexis squeezed her eyes shut and reached out with her other hand to grab the wall. Thankfully her hand caught hold of a large slippery rock that stuck out on the wall and she started to climb back up and things started to look up. But sadly it was soon about to turn out badly. The rock suddenly crumbled against her weight and gravity and she was once again was dangling, only this time with her fingertips. Alexis looked down at the bottom of the pit and felt a wave of cold fear pass over her. '_Oh I'm was going to regret this…'_

"HELP!" She cried out in fear, _"Help!" _Alexis looked around for anything to grab onto as her fingertips started to slip. As she was looking around she saw something that made her eyes pop out. There leaning over the crevice was the boy looking at her with concern and fear as he reached out to her, his hand outstretched.

"Grab my hand!" He called. Alexis looked up at him and suddenly anger grew within her. She didn't need _his_ help-and what was up with him running away from her like she was the devil and yet stopping to help her when she hanging for dear life? Alexis glared at the boy and shook her head wildly. There was no way in heaven she'd grab _his_ hand! Besides he stole her book.

"Will you just grab my hand!" He called out to her again, this time frustration and anger clipped in his voice.

"Not until you give me my book!" She called up angrily. She heard the boy give a frustrated sigh.

"I don't have your book!"

"Yes you do, you liar!" She cried angrily.

"Listen, I don't have your book and if you don't believe me your going to die. Now grab my hand!" Alexis looked up at him again and then back to the deadly pit. He was right, she had to admit. Besides if he really was lying about not having her book and she did survive this traumatic event, at least she could beat the crud out of him. But if he wasn't…she'd just have to worry about that later. Alexis stretched out with her hand as best she could and took hold of his hand.

Authors Note: Ok guys that was chapter five, hope liked it! Oh yeah, sorry if it was a little short I really didn't mean it to be. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer :)

P.S. Please Review!

Quote of the moment: "Alright! I'm a delivery boy!" (Futurama)


	6. My New Friend the Liar

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carol's belongs to me…just him and only him:)

Authors Note: Here's chapter six , sorry if I kept you guys waiting! Eek: o My life has been so hectic it's not even funny. Anywho, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mermaidscribble12 who reminded me to continue this story. Thanks Mermaidscribble12 :) Now onto chapter six.

P.S. Please Review…(puppy dog eyes)

Chapter Six: My New Friend the Liar

Alexis stretched out with her hand as best she could and took hold of his hand. His hands were fairly larger then hers and they were a whole lot slippery then hers-which (in this situation) was a problem. Alexis suddenly felt her hand start to slip and she felt the boy's fingers tightened around her hand. Alexis looked down at the deadly pit before her and then back at the boy.

"Hold on!" He called desperately. Alexis frowned nervously at him as she dangled from his grasp.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," She said nervously as she looked down into the pit. Suddenly Alexis felt her hand slip from his grasp, and for a second she was falling. Quickly the boy reached out and caught hold of her wrist making Alexis feel like she was on the ride Tower of Terror. Alexis looked up at the boy and knew that if he pulled her up and saved her life, he'd (like a guy) be boasting about it for eternity. So Alexis used her other hand and took hold of the slippery, rock wall. With all the strength she could muster she pulled her self up using her dangling feet to help boast her upwards. Alexis looked behind her and smiled, happy that she was doing some of the work instead of being a 'blond' and letting him be prince charming. Before any of them knew it Alexis was finally at the top. Alexis sat on the marble floor smiling while she sighed heavily from exhaustion. '_Next time I'll bring some kind of a rope or something with me-or take rock climbing lessons,' _The boy looked up at her and he smiled.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we?" He said with a proud grin. Alexis looked at him and was about to smile and agree with him when suddenly her memory hit her like rock.

"Give me my book," She demanded. The boy looked at her and frowned innocently as if he didn't know what the heck she was talking about.

"Listen bud, just give me my book and I can-"

"I told you, I don't have it!" He said now starting to get angry. Alexis clenched her fists.

"Yes you do, you liar!" She snapped back. The boy suddenly stood up abruptly now angry.

"I'm not a liar!" He said angrily. Alexis looked down to where he stood and saw her blue book lying face downwards. She smiled sweetly at him and pointed to the book.

"Oh really? Then what's that then?" The boy looked down at his feet and he suddenly looked nervous.

"Well?" She asked testily. The boy looked down at the book that lay near his feet and ran his fingers through his white, bleached hair nervously.

"That's not your book," He stated firmly, "And," He added, "I'm not a liar!" Alexis gave a weary sigh as she stood up to face him.

"Your right," She said, "You're a _horrible_ liar!" Right when she said that the boy grabbed the book and smiled cruelly at her.

"You know," He said, "I've been wondering.. why should I give it to you?" Alexis glared at him.

"Because…" She said coldly , _'Alexis…watch it. Watch it..'_ Alexis gave a sigh and tried her sentence again.

"Because, it belongs to me," The boy gave a simple shrug and held the book outward so she could take it. Alexis looked at the book suspiciously and then at the boy. '_Something's up…' _Cautiously she walked over to him and took the book from his hands. Alexis turned the book over and looked at the cover of the book and she blinked in surprise and horror. This wasn't her book! Quickly she looked up and saw the boy smile at her.

"But-but…"

"See," Said the boy, "I told you I wasn't lying," Alexis looked again at the book and then at the boy and his smiling face. Suddenly Alexis 'Kind Guilt Mode' kicked in and she looked up at him and gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh…oh sorry-I didn't know…I just thought," A blush started to creep up her cheeks and she quickly handed the book back to him.

"Sorry," She said again, "I didn't kno-"

"It's ok," He said with sad smile, "You were just doing what any other book lover would do,"

Alexis looked down at her feet, the warmth in her cheeks still growing. God she could be such an idiot at times.

"So," She said with a sheepish smile, "I guess that wild goose chase was for nothing," The boy looked down at his feet somewhat looking guilty. Why he looked guilty, Alexis wasn't sure.

"Listen," Said Alexis, " I need get going and try to find to my book and-"

"Forget about the book," Interrupted the boy quickly. Alexis looked up at him and she frowned.

" I can't," She said, "I have to find my book or else…" Alexis frowned and rubbed her head, as she was starting to get a headache. Or else what? Why did she need the book anyway?

"You know what," Said the boy in a somewhat nervous voice, "If I were you I'd be thinking about heading home," Alexis looked up at him now totally confused. Did she need the book to get home or was it she needed the book so she could…'_Crap! I almost had it,'_ She looked down at her feet as her headache started to throb. With out saying a word she walked quickly away from the boy. She was going to find her way home and if she some how found her book along the way…well she'd just go find her way home with her book in her hand.

"Hey, where are you going?" Called the boy running up to her. Alexis looked up at him and smiled in her determined way and said,

"I'm going home," The boy suddenly stopped in his tracks as if he suddenly got hit with dart.

"Well…uh-are you sure about that?" Alexis turned around and looked at him .

"Yeah I'm sure about it. Why, should find my book instead-"

"No!" Cried the boy desperately. Alexis jumped at his sudden outburst and she frowned. '_That was strange,' _With a sigh she shook her head and continued walking.

"Wait a sec!" Called the boy again. Alexis turned around now starting to get annoyed. _' What does this Dincis want now?' _

" Listen, since your going to find your way home and everything…I –well you see…I –uh," She never saw a guy act this way around her, usually guys would just up and say what they wanted cause they didn't have a care in the world but… Alexis looked at him as he tried to explain what he wanted and she felt her eye twitch and she quickly rubbed it. '_This is somewhat awkward," _

"Do you want to come with?" She asked, interrupting him as he explained what he wanted. The blinked and he gave a sheepish smile as he looked down at his feet.

"Alright-that is if I'm not a burden-"

"You are not a burden," Laughed Alexis, "A _liar_, but not a burden," The boy smiled at her and she happily returned it.

"What's your name by the way? I don't think I've ever asked," she said smiling. Suddenly the boy sat up straight and said cheerfully,

"Peter…my name's Peter,"

Authors Note: Alright readers that was chapter six! Hope you guys liked it! For some reason I thought this chapter was really crappy :( (grumbles) stupid stress, taking over my writing skills.

P.S. Please Review…Please

Quote of the moment: "The sun is not a monster! The sun is not a monster!" ( The Bench Warmers)


	7. Don't Stop Me Now

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carol's belongs to me-just him:)

Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry if it took me so long to write this chapter. I had to visit my family and go to my cousin's graduation and everything-really hectic! Anywho, sorry about the hold up, here's chapter seven :)

Chapter Seven: Don't Stop Me Now

Alexis walked down the dusty marble hallways, Peter following reliably behind her as he held the blank blue book by his side.

"So, where do you think the exit is around here?" She asked suddenly stopping, looking down the aisles of bookshelves. Peter shrugged as he folded his arms.

"I'm not sure-it has to be somewhere around this place," He said. Alexis sighed wearily as she walked down the aisle and back. Her tennis shoes echoing through out the halls.

"There's no way out is there?" She said fretfully. Alexis leaning against a bookshelf slid down and sat on the cold marble floor, hiding her face in her hands.

"Of course there is," Peter said, trying his best to sound optimistic. Alexis looked up at him and frowned.

"Oh really?" She asked irritably._' This kid is way to optimistic,'_ Peter nodded his head as he crouched down beside her.

"Sure," He said, "We just haven't found it yet," Alexis looked at him and sighed.

"I bet there this," She said sarcastically. Peter frowned at her, now starting to stand up.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Sunshine," He said scornfully. Alexis glared at him as she said,

"Well yeah, I'm stuck in maze and I don't know where the heck I am!" '_Not to mention I'm stuck with Mr. Optimistic,' _ Peter then smiled at Alexis as he started walking away from her. Frowning Alexis watched as Peter walked up to a bookshelf and took a dusty brown book of the shelf and started flipping through the pages.

"For your 'Knowledge' it just so happens that 'The Halls of Intellectual Capacity' _does_ have an exit," Alexis got up from the floor and frowned at him. Confusion painted on her face.

"You got this information from…where?" She asked. Peter smiled, overconfidence written all over his face. Flipping the brown book over so Alexis could see she saw that on both pages was a map of the maze they were in and on the bottom of the page in big fancy letters was written,

THE HALLS OF INTELLECTUAL CAPACITY, DOES HAVE AN EXIT!

'_Wow that's straight forward,'_

"See," Said Peter smiling, "We're not so lost are we?" Alexis walked over to Peter and took the brown book from his hands staring at the map. '_Something's not right here…'_

"Peter have you been in this maze before?" She asked. Peter bit his lip nervously as he looked at Alexis.

"No –why do you ask?" He asked somewhat unsteadily. Alexis shrugged her shoulders as she turned the book over so she could read the cover.

"Crazy Jumble of Mazes," She read. Peter who was now looking through another bookshelf turned around and asked,

"What?" Alexis shook her head still not looking up from her book.

"Oh, nothing. I was just reading the title," She explained. '_Now something's defiantly not right here," _Before She could get a better look at the book Peter took the book from her hands.

"Come on lets get out of here," He said quickly. Alexis watched as Peter walked down the aisle as if they were on a treasure hunt.

"Alexis are you coming or what?" He asked impatiently. Alexis blinked nodding her head as she quickly followed after him. As she was running to catch up with him she felt something slip out of her hoodie pocket and land on the white marble floor behind her,

"Hey Peter wait up a sec!" She called, running back to retrieve what she dropped. There sprawled out on the floor was 'The Smartest Book in The World'. Alexis smiled as she picked it up, flipping through the blank pages. She almost forgotten she had it.

"Hey Peter maybe we could-" Before she could finish her sentence black ink spread across the paper forming letters.

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BEFRIEND A LIAR?

Alexis frowned as she read what it said. It jus didn't make sense. '_What does it mean by 'Befriend a Liar' ?" _ Alexis looked up at Peter, somewhat confused and then at the blue book he was holding.

DON'T FORGET WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR.

Alexis frowned as she eyed the blue book again and suddenly it hit he-

NOW YOUR CATCHING UP!

Quickly she looked up from the book to where Peter stood but he was nowhere in sight. '_Crap!'_ Tucking the small book in her hoodie pocket she ran down the aisle looking down the rows and rows of bookshelves. Sure enough there he was running like the he was on fire.

"Hey get back here!" She cried, running behind him. As she ran behind him it seemed that the further she caught up the father he got up.

"Will you just stop!" She called angrily. Peter looked behind him and picked up speed. Before she knew it he was gone, lost somewhere in the maze. Alexis looked around her where she stopped and kicked one of the bookshelves nearest to her.

"I hope you rot in heck you-you liar!" She cried angrily, hoping that he heard every word that she said. With a frustrated sigh she sat down on the ground to catch her breath. '_Of all the people I have to make friends with they have to be liar! Maybe next time I'll befriend an axe murder!' _ Pulling out the small book from her hoodie pocket she opened up to a blank page hoping that maybe it would give her some advice but unfortunately it read-

TOLD YOU SO.

Angrily she shut the book. What was the point in having a book criticize you when you made a full of your self anyways? _'To bring you down-to make you wish you weren't born- to wish you killed that stupid kid that lied to you!'_ With a sigh she opened up the book and glared at it.

"Alright you, I want you tell me how to get out of here-and no criticizing about me and how gullible I am. Understand?"

VERY DEMANING TODAY AREN'T WE?

"Will you just tell me where the stupid exit is so I can get out of here,"

ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT…NO NEED TO SNAP.

Once she finished reading that comment she watched as the words stretched out across the pages forming a large map of the maze. As she further examined it she saw that in one of the aisles was a black dot that had labeled over it, 'US' Alexis frowned in confusion as she saw that there was another dot on the map. Only this dot was marked 'PETER' But strangely as she watched the dot it seemed to disappear then reappear in different aisles within a minute, making her feel scared and exposed. It seemed like Peter was everywhere-it just that she couldn't see him. Quickly she flipped through the book where there was blank page and said angrily,

" Is this some sort of a sick joke!"

I'M 'THE SMARTEST BOOK IN THE WORLD' DEAR, NOT THE 'SICK JOKESTER BOOK IN THE WORLD'!

"Well from my point of view you are!"

ARE YOU TRYING TO PATRONIZE ME!

"What do you think!" She spat.

LISTEN HERE MISSY IF I WERE HUMAN I'D SLAP YOU!

"Sure you would," She laughed bitterly. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her finger and hissed in pain. On her finger was a slightly deep paper cut on her finger. Wincing from pain she sucked her finger tasting the blood as it gushed from her paper cut.

NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO PATRONIZE ME IT'LL BE WORSE!

Alexis removed her finger from her mouth and sighed wearily.

"Sorry-I guess I took my anger out on you," She explained.

_YES _YOU DID! NOW HERE'S THE MAP OF THE MAZE-AND DON'T LOSE YOUR PLACE CAUSE I'M NOT CREATING THIS MAP FOR YOU AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?

As Alexis got up from the floor she watched as the words again began to stretch into the map of the maze. Again there were the two the dots and she tried her best to ignore the dot labeled 'PETER' as it seemed to pop up in random isles on the map faster then before. With hope in her heart she started walking down the aisles. The song 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen playing in her head over and over again, making her feel confident and audacious.

Authors Note: So what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Anywho, sorry if this chapter was bit shorter then my other ones.

P.S. _Plz Review!_

Quote of the moment: "Hey let go of my blouse!" (Nacho Libre)


	8. Into the Abyss

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carol's belongs to him.

Authors Note: Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you guys like it :)

P.S. **_Please Review!_**

Chapter Eight: Into the Abyss

Alexis walked down the marble hallways looking down (as often as she could) at the map, 'The Smartest Book in the World' created for her. She gave an aggravated sigh as she looked down at the map. Really she wasn't good at puzzles or mind games-they just never seemed to stick with her and being in a maze certainly didn't help her. '_Ok if I turn this corner it should lead to the exit…' _Alexis looked up as she turned around the corner-a dead end? Alexis looked down at the map confused. _'It should be here!' _ Suddenly the map started to rearrange itself into words.

LOOK DOWN

"Look down? What do you mean by-" She started to ask. Alexis looked down and saw a beautiful carved wooden door at the bottom of her feet. And just as the map marked the dot, on the door was carved neatly in the door was 'Exit'. Scooting away from the door she got down on her hands and knees and cautiously opened the door.

AREN'T YOU GOING TO KNOCK!

Alexis gave an angry sigh and shut the book.

"Right now I don't need your criticism," She said irritably. Opening the door she saw was a black bottomless pit. She licked her lips nervously. She remembered the last time she almost fell through a bottomless pit-if it weren't for that arrogant know it all, she'd been a human shish-ka-bob(sp?). '_Maybe If I just asked this so called Smart Book where- I mean, it hadn't been wrong so far right?' _ Quickly she opened the small book that lay down next to her.

"Alright 'Smart Book', what's up with this bottomless pit?" She asked.

OH _NOW_ YOU WANT MY CRITICISM?

"Will you just tell me?" She snapped nervously.

ALRIGHT, JUST CALM DOWN…THIS SO CALLED 'BOTTOMLESS PIT' DOES LEAD TO AN EXIT OUT OF HERE… BUT IT ASLO DOESN'T.

'Wait a minute," She said frowning with confusion, "Are you saying it is an exit but it also isn't?"

WELL…TECHNICALLY YES.

She sighed and covered her hands over her face. _'All I wanted was to get my freakin book back…'_

"Then what's the point in having the word 'Exit' carved into the flippin door?" Alexis asked angrily.

DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARVED IT INTO THE DOOR?

Once Alexis read that she gave a frustrated sigh. This book really was getting annoying.

"Well can you at least tell me where it leads to besides an exit?" Alexis watched as the ink stretched across the blank page forming into words.

IT LEADS TO 'THE ABYSS'.

"Smart Book when you mean 'The Abyss'… do you mean a _real _abyss- or is that just a name?" She asked.

BELIEVE ME, IT'S A REAL ABYSS.

"Well that's comforting," She said sarcastically. Picking up the book she stood up ands bit her lip nervously. If she was going to get out of this stupid library-there was only way and this was it. _'Well if that arrogant know it all got out this way-then who says I can't do the same also?'_ Walking up to the door she stood above the dark abyss. Fidgeting with the small black book in her hand. Taking in a deep shaky breath she jumped feeling the ground beneath her disappear as she jumped.

Alexis didn't quite remember the fall when she woke up. Either the fall was so terrifying that she forgot or she some how passed out when falling(have know idea how that could happen) but the only thing she knew was that she was some how on her back. If weren't for the whistle like wind through the trees and the warmth of the sun on her face, she would have assumed she fell asleep at the park still waiting for the boy to show up and all of this was just some dream. Alexis sat feeling her back pop and her eyes squinting from the sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted to the lighting she saw that she was in some type of vegetable garden. Alexis winced feeling smoothing hard jab her in the back. With a frown on her face she pulled out a vegetable-a cucumber? She looked around the garden and saw that all the vegetables were cucumbers. Slowly standing up she looked around, seeing that there were several cucumber gardens not to mention she was behind some cottage that was by a green house that also had cucumbers in it. '_Wow…that's a lot of cucumbers,' _

"Why aint you just the strangest cucumber me eyes laid eyes on!" Quickly Alexis spun around and saw a young man around his twenties with red hair and all dressed in green. And from his accent she heard she assumed he was Irish.

"What?" She asked.

"And ye speak!" He squeaked with surprise. Alexis frowned now totally confused.

"Well yeah…" She said slowly.

"Why aren't ye the most extraordinary cucumber-"

"Cucumber? What?" She said now lost with this conversation. The young man walked over to her and smiled as he said,

"You know me muder never let me eat talking foods. Says they Give ye heart burn-Besides I don't think I could eat such a pretty cucumber that talks," Alexis sighed and hid her face in her hands. '_Great another idiot…'_

"Listen I'm not a cucumber-"

"I would say not! Ye not green," He said poking her in the stomach. Quickly Alexis swiped away his other hand as he tried to poke her in the face.

"Your right I'm not a cucumber-"

"And yet I saw ye grow from right out the ground…" He said in puzzlement. She frowned and shook her head in frustration.

"No I did not grow out from the ground-You see, I jumped into 'The Abyss' and I fell here-"

"Oh!" Cried the young man excitedly, "Are ye some sort of sprite? Are ye gonna grant me wishes!"

"No -What?" She asked confused, "No, I'm a human bean," Suddenly the young man's eyes widen in awe as he said,

"You're a bean?" Alexis looked at him dumbstruck. If there were one person in the world that was this slow-it'd be him. Biting her lip she walked away from him, looking through the cucumber patches. Trying desperately to find the small book. '_Maybe Smart Book can explain this to him,' _She thought.

"Oye what ye doin?" Alexis gave a frustrated sigh as she crouched down on her knees peering though a patch. '_Where is it? I took it with me when I jumped didn't I?' _

Just when she was about to ask to turn around and ask the young man if he saw a small black book she saw that he was crouched beside her looking through the patch as well.

"Uh…What are you doing?" She asked trying not to laugh at the seriousness on his face. He looked up and blinked.

"I'm helping ye search for whatever ye searchin for," He said simply. With out looking at him she got up and started searching in another patch of cucumbers. Again the young man showed up beside her again and started searching.

"Me name is Pat by the way," He said, holding out a hand to her to shake with. Hesitantly she took his hand and shook.

"Alexis," She said.

"Really? That's me dogs name!" He said cheerfully. Now feeling somewhat disturbed she slightly scooted away and started searching.

"Oye Pat look what I found for ye!" Cried a voice from behind them. Alexis got up and turning around. There a few paces away was an old man who also was wearing green held a small black-

"My book!" She cried happily. Pat, standing beside her did a double take looking at her In puzzlement.

"Beans own books?"

Authors Note: K that was chapter eight. Hoped you guys liked it:)

P.S. **_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

Quote of the moment: "Well you smell funny!" (Pirates of the Caribbean 2)


	9. White Unpromising

Disclaimer: Nothing of Lewis Carol's belongs to me :)

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry if it took me a long time to update-didn't mean to :) Ok I got some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm losing inspiration for this story and probably I'll delete it soon. The good news is that you have say-meaning if you want me to finish this fanfic I'll promise you I will :) Well here's chapter nine hope you guys like:)

Chapter Nine: White Unpromising

"Oye Pat look what I found for ye!" Cried a voice from behind them. Alexis got up and turning around. There a few paces away was an old man who also was wearing green, held a small black-

"My book!" She cried happily. Pat, standing beside her did a double take looking at her In puzzlement.

"Beans own books?" Alexis looked at Pat's face and sighed hopelessly. She really needed to get out of here. Running up to the old man she said,

"Hi my names Alexis, and I was just-"

"Of course you _can't_ have this book! It belonged to me mudder!" Cried the old man in shock. Alexis bit her lip. '_Think Alexis, think!' _

"Well can I just look at the cov-"

"No ye may not! You'll ruins it with ye grubby hands!" The old man argued. Alexis looked at Pat as if to say 'Step in any time!' Quickly Pat joined up with her and smiled politely at his grandfather.

"Bill-Granda…I know ye've been lookin for your mudder's book for years now, but can't she at least look at the cover?" He asked. His grandfather looked at him as if contemplating something then back at Alexis scrutinizing her. '_Come on…just let me look at the freakin book…' _ With a curt nod the old man handed the small black book to her.

_HOW TO GROW CUCUMBERS_

_WRITTEN BY: BILL'S MUDDER_

At that moment she felt like she falling back into 'The Abyss' again. She looked at the silver green letters that were neatly etched into the cover and she was sure that if nobody was around she'd scream with frustration. Trying to control her anger she put on a strict, polite smile. '_Watch yourself Alexis…Watch yourself…' _ With tight hold on the book she handed the book back to the old man, trying her best not to shove it back at him. Pat's grandfather smiled cheerfully at her as he said,

" Why aint ye the politest lass I've meant. Pat how'd ye came across her eh?" Pat smiled and suddenly put his arm around her.

"I don't know? She says that she fell from the sky or smothin," Trying to control her anger she gently took off Pat's arm from her shoulders and said in a tight but cheerful manner,

"I'm going now-if you need me I'll be in my cell at the insane asylum," With a brisk manner she turned around and headed toward the white gate. Just as she was about to open the gate and head out into the dark forest, she suddenly heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Hey Pat what's up the commotion? It sounds like a party out here-" Quickly she spun around and saw Peter.

"Y-You…"she stammered in shock.

Peter's POV:

Peter didn't know how long Alexis and him stayed in silence(more like in shock) but it seemed like eternity. Slowly but confidently Alexis walked up to him. And though her face didn't look it he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was angry.

"Oh how lovely! Two lovers reunited!" Cried Pats grandfather. If it weren't for Alexis's death glare he would've blushed but right now he was way to concerned about his life.

"Y-You…" She stammered again, "Give back my-"

"Oh Peter looks it you stole the lass's heart! Aren't you in trouble?" Teased Bill again, nudging Peter in the shoulder. Peter felt his face began to burn. Was it from embarrassment or fear he didn't know. Alexis glared at him shaking her finger at him accusingly.

"No he stole my book! And if he doesn't give it ba-"

"You a thief Peter?" Cried Pat astounded. Peter quickly shook his head afraid that his friend would hate him if he knew the truth.

"N-No I didn't! She's just some crazy girl-completely off her rocking chair!" He declared.

"Liar !" Cried Alexis angrily, "You just don't want your butt kicked! " Peter held up his hands to show that he was innocent as he saw Pat look at him somewhat suspicious.

"Do ye know him Alexis?" Asked Pat, now officially confused to who was telling the truth or not.

"Yes I do!" She snapped irritably, "And I want-"

"And you Peter?" His friend asked, interrupting Alexis. Peter looked Alexis and he bit his lip . _'Should I lie or not?'_ He thought, _'If I tell the truth… Pat will hate me and the Queen will be angry and I won't receive my reward-But if lie…Alexis will hate me and she won't…'_

"N-No I haven't-I've never seen her before," He said despondently, trying his best to sound innocent. Alexis frowned at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course yo-Your such a liar!" She cried angrily.

Normal POV:

Just when she was about to walk up to him and beat the snot out of him, Pat stepped in between them.

"Now, now…this is not the way of Justice," He declared, "Ye and him must settle this the humane way,"

"Meaning…" Asked Alexis irritably. Pat smiled as he said proudly,

"Meaning ye and him must fight to the death!" Peter looked at Pat as if he was crazy.

"Pat your not seriously intending-No way!" He cried fearfully. Alexis smiled at Peter as she said cheerfully,

"Works for me!" Just when she was about to go and give him a piece of her mind she suddenly felt cold as if she was in a middle of a snow storm. Alexis saw her breaths become puffs of smoke and she looked up at Peter. And by the look on his face she could tell something wasn't right. Unexpectedly she felt something cold brush against her ankles and quickly she looked down. Thick fog slowly surrounded the area and she watched in shock as the cucumber patches slowly turned blackish gray as the pure white fog touched them, shriveling into nothingness. Pat slowly backed away trying his best to smile.

"Well then," He said, "What do ye know…" The old man looked fearfully at the grayish white sky above him and with a shrill voice he cried,

"SCATTER!" Just like he said Pat and himself ran their separate ways as if the devil was behind him. Fearfully she looked at Peter who seemed to be frozen in place. Before she knew it he grabbed her wrist and started running.

"Where are we going?" She cried turning her head around to see behind her.

"Away from here!" He called back.

Peter POV:

Quickly Peter tried to open the gate but it wouldn't budge! Taking hold of the gate he shook it trying his best to open it.

"It's stuck!" He cursed angrily. Alexis looked behind her and she looked back Peter fearfully.

"Kick it!" She quickly offered nervously. With all his strength Peter kicked the bottom of the gate but it didn't work. Peter looked behind him at Alexis but the fog that surrounded them was so thick that it was hard to see her.

"Let me give it try," She offered , fear seeping through her voice. He felt Alexis shove past him and hearing her kick the gate hard. Just when he was about to join her he heard a loud impact and the low moan of the gate as it swung open. Without even noticing he took hold of her hand and they started running into the foggy forest ahead of them.

Authors Note: Alright that was chapter nine hope you guys liked it. Oh yeah when I was writing about how they kicked the gate open I was wondering why they couldn't they just jump over it? Probably that incident when I was ten changed my idea about my characters jumping over the gate :) lol

P.S. Please Review! Plzzz…(puppy dog eyes)

Quote of the moment: "look at the beautiful _view!"_ (MadamMim2202/my friend)


	10. The Duchess

Disclaimer: Nothing from Lewis's Carol's belongs to me

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry if I took a century to update :( anywho I'm really sorry for the wait, well here's chapter ten hope you like :)

Chapter Ten: The Duchess

Alexis leaned against the willow tree as she tried to catch her breath.

"What was that?" she asked Peter who sat leaning against the smooth bark of the tree.

"White Unpromising," He replied quickly as he looked around warily, "It's a weapon the Queen uses-usually for emergency's or…when she's really angry,"

"Listen I don't mean to be accusing, but how do you know all this?" she asked irritably. Peter looked at his hands and sighed.

" I don't know," he lied, shrugging his shoulder's as If he too were wondering the same thing. Alexis glared at him. '_He's a total liar! As if I'll ever believe a word he says!'_

"Your such a liar," she spat angrily, "For once can you ever tell the truth! Or is it that whenever you open your mouth a lie pops out-"

"I'm not a LIAR!" he yelled angrily, abruptly getting to his feet. Alexis glared at him, her fists clenched.

"Oh? Then I must have imagined all the lies that you've said," she accused. Peter glared at her, his blue greenish eyes filled with anger and frustration.

"You don't even know me! So why don't you back off!" he yelled. Alexis sighed irritably and started walking away. She had enough of this crazy world-and Peter. All she wanted was to go home with her book, finish her project and continue with her life-was that too much to ask? Just as she started walking away she felt a hand grab her elbow and whirl her around furiously.

"Listen I know you hate my guts, but at least I could get a thank you!" Peter cried angrily. Alexis tried to yank her arm away but her held a firm grip. Tightening his hold every minute as she tried her best to get away from him.

"Let go of me _you terd!"_

"Not until you thank m-"

"For what? Being deceived? Cause I'll gladly say thanks to tha-"

"No! for saving your life," he replied coldly, "I've been saving your butt ever since y-we got here and ever since, you've treated me like dirt! You even haven't _tried _to get to know me," Alexis shook her head angrily as she yanked her arm free from his iron grip.

"Why would I even want to get to know you? I don't like you and I never will, so why don't you be a good citizen and hand back my book," Peter smiled as he folded his arms smugly.

" I'll give you your book back unless you get to know me-and say thank you," he declared arrogantly, "Seems like a fare deal to me," Alexis clenched her fists ready to sock him right in the jaw.

"You know what, keep the freakin book! I'd rather pay twenty dollars to replace my teachers book then ever get to know you-not to mention thanking you!" Angrily she turned around and started jogging down a trail that was shrouded in a thick fog.

"Besides," she called back, "I'd rather hang around a bunch of crazy people then you!"

Alexis looked around the dirt path, squinting her eyes through the fog as she waved her hand in front of her face as if to cut through the thick fog. She sighed frustrated, as she paced back and forth. Where was she? She looked around the fog and saw a ray of sunlight through the branches of a tree and she smiled confidently. With a careful hands she climbed up the tree, feeling her muddy sneakers slide against the bark. Once she got to the top she squinted her eyes against the sunlight, raising her hand up to her eyes. When her eyes got adjusted she spotted a lushes green field and in the middle was a beautiful blue Victorian mansion. Alexis's felt hope rise within her as she saw the beautiful mansion. _'Maybe they know a way out of this crazy place,' _she thought. Quickly she climbed down the tree and ran towards the direction where the blue mansion stood.

She breathed a great sigh as she ran out of the forest on to the lushes green field. With a weary smile she ran across the field feeling the cool sunlight brush against her face.

As she got to the mansion she saw a man dressed in a green Victorian outfit somewhere around in his forties, sitting on a wooden stool as he hummed a song. Slowly Alexis walked up to him and bit her lip nervously.

"Excuse me?" she said. Instead of the man noticing her he kept on humming his song to himself as if she wasn't there. Alexis cleared her voice and said bit louder,

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" The man suddenly stopped humming and did a double take, as if he just noticed her.

"Goodness my dear, how long have you been standing here?" he asked, bewilderment written on his face.

"Uh-well, I kind of just got here…" she began. The man slapped lightly on his leg as he chuckled in relief as he said,

"Oh good! I don't like to speak with people when I'm ignoring them," Alexis frowned in disturbance.

"Sir…I don't mean to rude or anything-but you wouldn't happen to be drunk-"

"Drunk? Drunk!" he cried cheerfully, "Of course not dear! I'm just speaking in riddles that don't speak," he explained, as if it made perfect sense. _' …he's drunk_,'

She frowned in confusion and shook her head, walking toward the two large doors. As she grabbed the beautiful silver handle she could hear angry screeches and shattering-of what she guessed to be plates or dishes. With butterflies in her stomach she began to pull when suddenly she heard the footman say,

"Aren't you going to knock?" Alexis turned around confusion painted on her face.

"Yeah guess I should-but I don't think they would hea-"

"There might be some sense in your knocking," he interrupted ,"If we had the door between us-for instance, and you were inside you could knock and I could let you out!" and standing up he pretended to open a door, saying in a polite manner,

"This way out madam ,"

"I guess…" she agreed slowly, now somewhat fully disturbed, "But I want to go in,"

"True," he said, "But you must agree that it would be much easier," Alexis frowned to herself thinking of what he said.

"Yeah I'm sure it would-but how I'm supposed to get inside?" she asked.

"When are you going to go inside, that's the question," he said, "That's the problem. I'm going sit here until tomorrow, while singing 'Coming through the rime,' " And with that last comment he began to sing. As Alexis watched this weird skeptical her eye twitched. '_Now I'm fully disturbed,"_ Shaking her head in disbelief she walked up to the doors and went inside.

She stepped inside the mansion hearing the loud angry screeching and the crashing of dishes.

"Hello?" she called cautiously, her tennis shoes echoing as she walked on the tiled floor.

"Hello?" she called a bit louder. With cautious steps she walked toward where the sound was coming from. And as she kept walking she heard the crashing and screeching come from a wooden door. On the door was etched in elegant letters 'Kitchen,' . Pushing the door open a white dish came flying at her and quickly she ducked. Quickly she looked inside and saw a large kitchen, which was filled with dirty pots and pan and grays smoke. Inside was a cook who was screaming at the top of her lungs 'PEPPER-MORE PEPPER!' while she waved around a pepper sprinkler. In the middle of the room was a plump woman who stood proudly as she rocked a baby in her arms.

"Uh…excuse me," she began, "But-you wouldn't happen to know a way-" Before she could finish her sentence the cook turned around and chucked a large pan at her. As fast as she could Alexis dodge it running into the wall.

"Hey, what's with you!" she snapped irritably. The plump woman noticing her, gave a cheerful chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with Cook," she said, "She's just pleased that we have company," Alexis blinked in shock.

"I can see that," she said, watching the cook as she chucked pots and pans around the room like a crazy woman.

"Now who would you be little Miss?" asked the plump woman. Alexis licked her lips trying her best to stand up straight.

"Alexis, and I was wondering-" before she could finish the Woman smiled proudly as she said,

"I am, dear child, am the Duchess," Alexis blinked and tried to start to ask her question when the Duchess interrupted her again.

"I happen to be going to the Queens croquet game this evening. It should be quiet the sport don't you think?" Alexis sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess," she said lamely, "But I was just wondering if you could help me," Duchess smiled and rocked her baby back and forth, ignoring the cook as she threw dishes at them. Just when the Duchess was about to respond the baby made a gigantic sneeze and began to wail like a siren. Alexis sighed irritably. She had enough of this.

"Listen I really need to get out of this crazy place, and it would mean a great deal if you could just tell me how to get out of her!" Alexis snapped angrily. The duchess snapped her neck to where Alexis stood and glowered at her.

"For such at a young age, you have quiet the big mouth!" she scolded. Frustrated Alexis sighed and brushed away a strand of hair that was in her face.

"Sorry but I really need to get back," she said irritably. The Duchess gave a huff as she bounced the baby up down, trying her best to calm him down.

"The only way out of here, is to start at the beginning!" she snapped angrily. Alexis frowned, confused.

"What do you mean-"

"Now I must leave," replied the Duchess briskly, as she handed Alexis the baby, "I cant' be late," she said. Before Alexis could do anything the Duchess walked out of the kitchen door smiling proudly. Alexis stood there in shock. "_Now that was probably was the most quickest conversation I've ever experienced_,"

Authors Note: Alright that was chapter ten, sorry if it was short. Well anywho, please send me a review! It would really mean a lot to me :)

Quote of the Moment: "You see I was crushed, on the wheel like a moth-uh… drawn to the flame like-like a butterfly," (Chicago)


	11. Cheshire's Grin

Disclaimer: Nothing from Lewis Carol's belongs to me

Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing :) Keep em up, the more reviews I get the more I'll continue writing :) Well here's chapter eleven hope you like!

Chapter Eleven: Cheshire's Grin

"Now I must leave," replied the Duchess briskly, as she handed Alexis the baby, "I cant' be late," she said. Before Alexis could do anything the Duchess walked out of the kitchen door smiling proudly. Alexis stood there in shock. "_Now that was probably was the most quickest conversation I've ever experienced_," Once she got over shock quickly Alexis ran out of the kitchen holding the baby securely as she ran after the Duchess. She soon caught up with her as the Duchess began to walk outside the front door and instinctively she grabbed the Duchess's arm gently with her free arm.

"Hey w-wait you can't seriously leave me here with him," she said motioning her arm upwards that held the screeching baby. The duchess stopped in her tracks and looked at Alexis in confusion.

"And why not?" she asked regally, "It appears to me that you have everything controlled-"

"No-well I guess but- Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I don't have the time. I need to go home"

"Really? You don't have the time?" gasped the Duchess, "I thought you said you were the Nurse who came to look after dear Johnny while I was away-"

"When did I ever say… I'm not a nurse, I would suck at that jo-Do you know what, never mind I don't have time for this," she sighed irritably. The Duchess glowered as she puffed herself proudly as shook her arm away from Alexis.

"Well dear child I don't have time for this situation either! But you don't see me complain about it. Now why don't you be a good young lady and watch him for a bit- I won't be long," and with that last final comment she walked past the singing/drunk footman. Alexis eyes got wide with shock as she watched the duchess disappear in the dark forest. Numbly she looked down at the baby as it screeched and she looked behind her at the door as Cook screeched her head, breaking and crashes coming from inside.

Well if the Duchess wanted her to look after poor innocent Johnny then she would-There was nowhere in hell that she'd stay here with the singing drunk and the obsessed pepper psycho.

"Well come on you," she said frowning slightly at the wailing child, "Lets go on a little field trip. Surely your mom won't care where we go, as long as I watch you, right?" in response the baby began to wail even louder and then out of nowhere the baby made a gigantic sneeze. Alexis chuckled at the perfect moment as she said nodding her head at the baby,

"Exactly,"

With the crying child in her arms she walked off into the forest, hopefully she'd meet someone who could tell her where the way out of this crazy place.

Alexis sighed wearily as she looked at the crying child. She had been walking around the forest for about three hours now and wimpy little Johnny was still wailing distressfully. With a slight frown she bounced the baby up and down in her arms gently_. 'I swear this kid could break the world record! Does he ever stop!"_

"For the love! Do you ever stop?" she cried out irritably, "Will you just-" suddenly the wailing child began to cry even louder-it almost seemed to be that he was screaming bloody murder. If she wasn't angry at the moment she'd have worried about him ripping his vocal cords.

" Will you stop it, your giving me a headache! Please just shut up for a second…LO SILENTO!" she snapped even louder. Suddenly to her utter joy/shock the baby stopped. It's big blue eyes as big as saucers.

"Finally," she sighed relieved," I'd thought you'd never shut up-"

"So did the world, dearest," agreed a voice behind her. Quickly she turned around and saw a boy about a year or two older then her, standing in a tree grinning gleefully. The boy was somewhat pale and had blackish hair-only she noticed that when the sun hit it just right it almost looked purple not to mention that his eyes were greenish gold with cat like pupils. Alexis took a step back and gave a cold suspicious frown at the boy as she noticed the boy's sharp razor teeth. _'Wonderful…'_ she thought. The boy noticing Alexis's suspicion smiled even wider.

"Excuse me-but who are you?" she asked cautiously. The boys smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Me?" he asked innocently. Alexis glared at him.

"Yes I mean you," she said coldly. Suddenly the boy laughed in a care free manner.

"And you would be laughing cause _why_?" she asked irritably. The boy gave a shrug as his fit of giggles subsided.

"Well you of course, my dearest,"

" Your dearest?" she questioned , now suddenly fully disturbed. Making Alexis jump, the boy burst out laughing joyfully as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Shaking her head in disturbance she turned around and started somewhat jogging away from the crazed psycho boy. Alexis kept jogging for a few minutes down the dirt path and until she couldn't hear the boy's laughter. Holding the baby in a somewhat protective manner she turned around to make sure she was far away from her or he wasn't following her. Few distance away she saw that the tree that the boy was standing in was gone. She sighed in relief, thankful that the boy was gone. Just when she turned her head around- there standing a few centimeters away from her face was the boy grinning mischievously. Just as she jumped poor Johnny started crying his lungs out.

"Now where are you going dearest? We hadn't have finished our conversation," Instinctively she quickly backed away from him. Holding the baby close to her she glared at him as he began walking towards her.

"What's wrong dearest?" suddenly his eyes caught hold of the crying baby and they glinted playfully.

"Oh," he gasped somewhat awed, "What an adorable screeching baby! You know…" he began quietly, "You better shut up or I'll-" Before Alexis knew it his hand snapped outward almost wrapping his cruel hand around the babies throat but just as he was about to she back handed his hand away, hard. Quickly she ran behind him.

"You touch him and I'll rip your throat out!" she cried angrily. The boy turned around, smiling as he rubbed his hand gently.

"You know," he said nonchalantly, "I do the same thing to my prey. My aren't we alike my dearest," Alexis glared at him coldly.

"We aren't even close to being alike!" she spat. Suddenly the boy's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"We aren't? Oh, of course your not! My isn't that my mistake dearest," he laughed joyfully.

"Your more like Peter," he said, his laughter subsiding. Alexis blinked in shock.

"P-Peter? How do you h-"

"Him?" he finished for her, "Well we are good friends my dearest,"

"Wait a minute-did you just say 'good friends'?" she asked still somewhat confused.

"Of course! The _very_ best of friends," he said in a demented cheerful manner. Alexis shook her head in disgust as she finally proved to the world and herself that Peter was lying about everything.

"That liar," she muttered under her breath. The boy's eyes immediately grew cold as he heard Alexis's statement.

"Peter is certainly not a liar! " he snapped, "He's the most honest person that I've ever known!" Hearing this she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure he is," she said sarcastically. To her utter disappointment the boy drew himself proudly, grinning.

"Yes he is. And like I said my dearest, we are best friends," Alexis rolled her eyes.

" I can see that," she said looking him up and down, "Why hadn't it occurred to me I'll probably never know…uh, and your name would be?"

"Cheshire, my lovely," he said giving a slight bow. Alexis nodded her head slightly disturbed.

"Alexis," she said. Cheshire smiled dementedly as he spotted Johnny, crying and screeching his vocal cords out.

"And who would be this annoying, loud, screeching thing?"  
"That would be Johnny," she said with a weary sigh, "unfortunately," she muttered under her breath. Cheshire laughed folding his arms as he leaned against a tree.

" Well won't we be the strangest traveling companions," he said cheerfully. She blinked in shock and confusion as she looked up at him.

" Traveling companions?" she choked.

Authors Note: alright guys that was chapter eleven, I hoped you guys liked it :) Anywho _please, please _send me a review it would really mean a lot to me.

Quote of the moment: " _NO_ I don't want to be a waiter!" (Mirror Mask)


	12. Companions

Disclaimer: Nothing from Lewis Caroll's characters belongs to me.

Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the wait-it probably feels like a century to you guys doesn't it? Lol Anyways, I'm thinking about re-writing this or write another alice in wonderland fanfic cause this isn't really turning out like I planned…so…ok then lol enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Twelve: Companions

" Well won't we be the strangest traveling companions," he said cheerfully. She blinked in shock and confusion as she looked up at him.

" Traveling companions?" she choked. Quickly she shook her head furiously.

" No-no it's ok. I'm fine on my own thanks-" suddenly she swallowed her words. _'How did he know that she was trying to get home? Maybe it was just crazy talk or maybe he just assumed?_

"Really?" he interrupted before she could ask her question.

"Yes, really!" she stammered, " And besides… makes you think that I'm traveling somewhere in the first place?"

"Well your walking in these woods…and maybe a little birdie told me that your looking for something…Oh how should I put this… important?"

She blinked in shock.

"How do you-no it doesn't matter!" she said., "Besides I already know who told you anyway. That stupid liar wasn't it?"

Just as she finished her sentence the boy laughed out loud in joy.

"My…" he laughed, trying to control his burst of laughter, "My…that's exactly quit right,"

"What do you mean by 'exactly not right' ?" she demanded, "You said before that you were friends with Peter didn't you?"

"I did, but he certainly didn't tell me," he said, his laughter dying from his lips.

Alexis slowly became angry. This kid was getting creeper and more annoying then any other.

"Well who did?" she snapped bitterly.

The smiled a toothy grin at her and up as if perfect timing the baby started to slowly start whimpering with tears.

"Oh…I can't tell you that," he jeered at her.

"And why not?" she asked icily, " Oh wait let me guess, someone's blacked mailed you? Or was it that someone hired you to stall me so that they could find it before me so I can't go home?"

"Well, not exactly…" he said with a grin, "I mean, You got the whole 'who are you working for?' scenario right but not about the stalling part,"

"Well, since your not 'stalling me' what did this person send you for a?"

"To kill you" he said simply.

Authors Note: Ok guys that was chapter 12-yes it was really short but hey I got chapter 13 coming up very very soon. Lol .

P.S. Please Review!!


	13. Companions Prt2

Disclaimer: Nothing from Lewis Caroll's belongs to me

Author Notes: Ok guys here's the second part to chp 12-enjoy!

Chapter thirteen: Companions Prt 2

"Well, since your not '_really_ stalling me' what did this person send you for?"

"To kill you" he said simply.

"Wha-what?" she stammered. And as if to frighten her more the boy laughed again even harder.

Without thinking her legs turned her around and she began to run back to the duchess house. When suddenly she felt a claw like hand grab her elbow and pull her back with amazing strength. She was relieved that she didn't pull her arm out of her socket. Struggling with all her strength she tried desperately to get away, each time trying to hold poor Johnny, who was now wailing like a siren, securely in her arms.

"Let go!" she cried out in anguish.

"Now hold on dearest," he said while laughing, "I'm just messing around with you,"

Hearing this, she didn't care if he was serious or not she was afraid and freaked out about this Cheshire and there was no way she was sticking around him any longer. With a swift kick of her foot she struck hard at his knee and with yowl he let go and took off like a bullet. As she run out through the forest she could hear him calling out to her saying something along the lines of,

"I was just a joke!"

But again, she didn't care. This place that she landed in was crazy and sick. Breathing hard she ran towards the house seeing the blue house grow bigger and bigger with every stride. Just as she came close to the house she slowly slowed down her pace holding on to poor Johnny. With her heart racing in her chest she looked down at Johnny's poor wet face. She hoped that she didn't give the kid brain damage from running so fast. Using one hand she used her other hand to wipe away his tears.

"It's ok, Johnny. I'm sorry that jerk won't come near us again I promise,"

"What jerk?" came a voice from behind her.

As if slapped from behind she whirled behind, heart thumping against her rib cage. Just as she turned she saw to great relief that it was Peter.

"Y-You!" she gasped, "You're stupid friend-what are you doing here?"

Peter looked at her now fully confused.

"What?" he asked, as if she was crazy.

Alexis took in a deep breath, "Ok I'll try again," she said more calmly, "First question: What are doing here?"

" I saw you running away from something at the edge of the forest and I just assumed it was something awful at the speed you were going and I followed after you-"

"Weird…but ok then. Second question: I met a so called friend of yours and he threatened-I mean 'claimed' he was sent out to kill me and my question is, Do you really know him?! You seriously aren't friends are you?"

"Well, technically that was _three_ questions you just asked me," he said simply.

" What?-Oh I don't care anymore," she said in frustration, "Just answer my question,"

"Alright fine, but in return you get to answer my question afterwards deal?"

"Deal," she said.

"Alright then," he said simply, " for question two: Yes I do know Cheshire and for question three: no we're not friends,"

"But he claimed you _were_," she exclaimed.

"Really your going to believe Cheshire or me?"

Alexis frowned, "Neither," she said stubbornly, "For all I know everybody's crazy here so how can I possible believe anyone if their not even sane in the first place?"

Peter thought for awhile and nodded his head, "You got a point there," he agreed.

"But again, back on topic," he said, "You have to answer my question now,"

"Alright fine," she huffed, " but afterwards you need to tell me more about Cheshire got it?"

"Got it," he said with a merry smile, "Now it's my turn, Why wont you say thank you to me?"

"Because-" she began but was soon interrupted by him.

"And I wondering if you'd want to travel with me to help you get out of this 'Crazy place' and besides I can protect you when things get dangerous,"

"Hold on a second, that was two questions!" she accused.

"Hey," he defended quickly, " You got three!"

"Doesn't matter you said one question and you had two,"

"Well you had thre-Never mind!" he said in frustration, "Just answer my questions,"

Alexis sighed, "Alright," she said, "For your question number one: I told you I don't want to plus I don't like you-"

"But-" he tried desperately to comment back until he was interrupted again by Alexis,

"And for question two: I'm not traveling with you! So far you've been a liar and fruit since we first met and I don't want anything to do with you,"

Peter glared daggers at her and folded her arms, "Hey I can understand that you don't want to say thank you to me but disagreeing about traveling together, why not?"

"I told you why!" she protested, "And besides I'm sure Johnny here can 'protect' me better then you can,"

"Please," he spat, " A infant protecting a selfish brat like you? That I'd like to see,"

" I'm sure you would," she snapped back, "But your never going to cause I'm going off to find my own way home,"

Holding Johnny close to her she started walking away from when he grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"Hey let go-"

"Come on!" He pleaded, "You don't even have to say thank you just please let us be traveling companions,"

"You make the phrase 'traveling companions' sound as if you wanted a frodo and sam friendship, relationship-thing. Well listen to me 'companion' I am not and will never hug you and start sobbing with you on Mount Doom got it?"

"What? No that's not what I meant-I just thought you'd need protection,"

"From what?" she asked, trying her best not to scoff.

"I don't know," he said

"Listen," she said, "I don't need protection and even if I did need it I still wouldn't want any!"

"Ok..ok.." he huffed, "you don't want protection but what about a friend?"

Alexis paused for a second. She could use a friend or at least someone to yell at or amuse her while she tried to find her way home…

"Alrigh-"

"Yes!!" he cried out in joy. And as if on cue Johnny let out a small bubbly fart which made her grimace.

"See?" Peter laughed at her smelly misery, "This adventure is going out perfectly don't you think?"

Alexis wanted to take back her yes but couldn't find any words for the fumes made her want to gag.

Authors Note: Ok guys, that was chapter thirteen. Anyways, please review and tell me if you want me to re-write this story or whatever…lol thanks!


End file.
